Quest for Camelot (Sonic Style)
by SwanGirl24
Summary: Abigail was a girl who dreamed of becoming a knight, just like her father. When Excalibur is stolen by an evil knight, Abigail embarks on a magical adventure to save the kingdom.
1. United We Stand - On My Father's Wings

United We Stand/On My Father's Wings

* * *

*Our story begins on a cliff overlooking the sea. A family of three was riding on pashas (look up "Streaking Pasha" on "Sonic News Network") towards the beach. Riding a brown pasha, was a male blonde cat with peach skin & blue eyes wearing a blue tunic & boots. Also riding a brown pasha was a female orange cat with peach skin & green eyes wearing a green dress & cape. Riding a little white pasha was a 10 year old female orange cat with peach skin & blue eyes wearing a grey tunic & blue cape*

Abigail: Come on! *when they arrived at their destination, the male helped his wife off her pasha. he turned to Abigail, who was standing on her saddle* Father! *she jumped into her Father's arms & they rolled down the sandy hill, laughing* Father, do you really have to go?

Robert: I'm afraid I must, Abby. You know the King's Knights will be here soon.

Abigail: Tell me again why you became a Knight?

Laura: Abby, you've heard it a thousand times.

Robert: Oh, but it's fine dear. *draws three circles in the sand* Well, my daughter, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous. The people stood divided, brother fighting brother.

* * *

*The image changes to show a sword (the Sword of Light) imbeded in a stone with three intertwining rings on it*

* * *

**Robert:*off-screen* The only hope for peace was in the legend of the sword Excalibur, for it was said that only the true King could pull the magical sword from it's stone and unite the people. Many tried, all failed.**

* * *

*A shadow approached the sword*

* * *

**Robert:*off-screen* Then, on the very day you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was Maximilian, and he was that true King.**

* * *

*A young male light & dark brown chipmunk with a dark auburn stripe & dark auburn hair, & blue eyes pulled the sword from the stone & held it high above his head*

* * *

**Robert:*off-screen* With Excalibur at his side, he led us out of the darkness and together we built the greatest Kingdom on Earth. Everyone rejoiced.**

* * *

*The scene changes from a castle being built to people dancing*

* * *

*The scene changes again to Abigail dancing in a large circle in the sand*

Abigail: Camelot.

*Robert holds up his shield*

Robert: And so these three rings represent the unity of our people. As a Knight I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Maximilian, and Excalibur.

*Trumpets were heard in the distance*

Abigail: The Knights are here.

*The family rode back up the cliff*

Robert:*patting Abigail on the head* I must go now Abby. The King has summoned his Knights for a special day in Camelot.

*He leaned over her & kissed Laura. He rode off & Abigail went after him*

Abigail: I'm coming with you, Daddy!

Robert: Yes, when your old enough, Abby. I will take you to Camelot, I promise. I love you!

Abigail:*whispering* One day I'll be a Knight, like Father.

Robert:*to the Knights* Let's go!

*They traveled through the countryside. Three days later, they arrived in Camelot*

*Chorus singing*

United We Stand

Now and Forever

In truth

Divided we fall

Hand upon hand

Brother to brother

No one shall be greater than all

United We Stand

Now and Forever

In truth

Divided we fall

*A 10 year old male black hedgehog with tan skin, red stripes, a patch of white fur on his chest, & blind eyes wearing a blue tunic was practicing his sword play. He smiled when Robert passed him*

Hand upon hand

Brother to bother

No one shall be greater than all

*Robert stopped his pasha in front of the stairway to the castle. Standing at the top of the stairs was an older Maximilian. Now with a mustache, wearing a gold crown, & a red & blue King's uniform. Standing next to him was a male brown owl with a orange beak & brown eyes wearing a red cloak & holding a long brown staff. The people cheered*

*King Maximilian singing*

It's been 10 years we celebrate

All that made our Kingdom great

Liberty and justice for all

*Robert dismounted & went with his fellow knights into the castle, following the King. Entering through a secret door was a male black & white jackel with blue (left) & yellow (right) eyes wearing a blue tunic*

Each of us will now divide

In equal shares our

Countryside

Promising equality for all

Who reside

*He opened two doors to reveal the round table*

*Chorus singing*

United We Stand

Now and Forever

In truth

Divided we fall

Hand upon hand

Brother to brother

No one shall be greater than

All

Antoine: Liberty!

Vector: Justice!

Knuckles: Trust!

Shall be greater than all

Sonic: Freedom!

Monkey Khan: Peace!

Espio: Honor!

No one greater than all

Rotor: Goodness!

Mighty: Strength!

Robert: Valor!

Shall be greater than -

Zero: ME! Charming sing along. Now let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?

King Maximilian: Sir Zero. Always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person's needs.

Zero: Then I need more than every one. I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity.

Robert: The King has decided!

Zero: Then it's time for a new King, and I vote for me.

Robert: I will not serve a false King.

Zero: Then serve . . . *pulls a mace from under the table* A DEAD ONE! *he jumped on the table & charged at the King. the other Knights drew their swords & also jumped on the table, rushing to protect the King. Zero hit Robert in the face with his mace & knocked him off the table. he knocked away other Knights. Just as he was about to strike the King, Maximilian drew Excalibur & with a blast of magic, Zero went flying across the room* One day that sword will be in my hand and ALL WILL BE MINE!

*He ran for the doors & barricaded them just as spears were thrown at him. The Knights & the King gathered around Robert, who was lying on the floor, badly hurt*

Sonic: Robert?

Knuckles: Is he alright?

King Maximilian: Sir Robert . . .

* * *

*A few months later, at Robert's house, Abigail was on her pasha, charging at a snowman, as if in a joust. Laura was sweeping away snow in front of the door. Abigail looked up to the sound of pashas neighing, to see a caravan approaching*

Abigail: Mother, listen! Father!

*She got off her pony & ran to the caravan. She looked at each pasha, hoping to find her Father riding it. One Knight gave her a sad look as he went past her. She then saw a cart being pulled by oxen. Robert's body was on it*

Abigail: No . . .

* * *

(We are now at my first favorite part of the movie)

*Later, on a cliff, Robert's coffin was placed between two stone pillars. Tears ran down Abigail's face as the King gave her Father's dented shield to her Mother*

King Maximilian: Your Your husband died saving my life and saving Camelot. Lady Laura, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you. Sir Robert was my most trusted knight and also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot.

*He took out Excalibur & raised it high. The Knights followed him. Abigail gently caressed the coffin. She then hugged her pasha & looked at her reflection in a small pond*

*Abigail singing*

If you were with me now

I'd find myself in you

If you were with me now

Your the only one

Who knew

All the things we planned to do

*One of her tears creates ripples in the pond. Her reflection changed to a 15 year old with her hair in a high ponytail & she is wearing a purple tunic over a yellow shirt, blue pants, a brown belt & boots*

I want to live my life

The way you said I would

*She goes to the beach & draws a circle in the sand*

With courage as my light

Fighting for what's right

Like you made me believe I could

*She then starts hopping on rocks, remembering when her Father was alive. As she landed on the final rock, waves crashed on it*

And I will fly on my Father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heart beat still

And I will do great things

On my Father's wings

*She went back to the farm. Her Mother (now wearing a purple dress) handed her a bucket of slop & she went to feed the Pickys*

This world I'll never see

My dreams that just won't be

This horse's stride

With one day's ride

Will have covered more distance than me

*She grabbed a pitchfork & climbed on a fence. She then jumped onto a white horse & rides it to the barn. She throws the pitchfork at a target on a hay pile. It bounces all around the barn until it hits the bullseye. She then uses the pitchfork to put hay in the cow's pen*

And I will fly on ny Father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still

And I will do great things

On my Father's wings

She goes to a window & opens it. Then she stands on the window sill*

Someday with his spirit to guide me

And his memory beside me

I will be free

*She jumped on a plank, sending a Clucky flying into a barrel*

To fly on my Father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

*She then runs up a hill next to her house & stops at the end, holding her arms wide open*

And I can feel his heartbeat still

And I will do great things

On my Father's wings

On my Father's wings

*She went down the hill to her Mother & they went into the house*

(All the scenes with the chicken/Bladebeak are the same)


	2. Zero's Return - The Prayer

Zero's Return/The Prayer

* * *

*In Camelot, King Maximilian was having a meeting with his Knights*

King Maximilian: In the 10 years since Sir Robert's death, equality and freedom have spread throughout the land. Excalibur has given us the strength to stand against all injustice. *the Knights applauded* Camelot has prospered beyond our great dreams -

*Suddenly a giant brown Griffin came crashing through the roof & landed on the Round Table. The wind from it's wings put out all the torches, making the room dark. The Knights reach for their weapons*

Espio: It's a Griffin!

*Maximilian slowly reached for Excalibur. But before he could even touch it, the Griffin grabbed it with it's beak, breaking Maximilian's chair & cutting his arm. The Griffin flys away, holding the sword in it's talons. Most of the Knights chase after it while two help the King*

Monkey Khan: It's taken Excalibur!

Mighty: Maximilian is wounded!

Maximilian: Never mind me! Find Harvey Who and go after the sword!

*The Griffin crashes back through the roof. Guards outside shoot arrows at it, but the all miss. The Griffin disappears over the walls*

Vector: Send word across the land! Excalibur's been stolen!

The guards on the blow a big horn as the Knights of the Round Table ride after the Griffin*

Harvey Who: Silver Wings, protect the sword!

* * *

*The Griffin was flying over a giant forest when a black falcon with silver wings attacks him, making him drop the sword. The Griffin dives after it when hands made of wood tried to grab it. It manages to escape & the falcon flys down through the trees*

* * *

*The next morning, the horn was blown again sending word across the land of the terrible tragedy that has happened*

* * *

*On a farm, a yellow male duck wearing an eye-patch was work in the fields when he heard the horn*

Dr. Quack: Excalibur! It's been stolen!

* * *

*Abigail was heading towards the Clucky coop when she heard the horn. She dropped her basket & ran inside her house*

* * *

*Laura was sewing a white dress with the help of a brown female woodchuck*

Laura: No! Absolutely not!

Abigail: But Mother, Excalibur is missing. I must go after it.

Laura: That's a job for the Knights, not for a young girl.

Abigail: But I want to be a Knight. Going on grand adventures, *swinging around an air sword* fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress. What is a damsel, anyway?

Laura: Now, Abigail, Abigail, stand still and try on your new dress.

*She & the woodchuck put the white dress on Abigail*

Abigail: Mother, I don't want a new dress. I want to save Camelot. If you'd just let me, I know I'd find Excalibur all on my own.

Laura: The Knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together.

Abigail:*taking her Father's shield from a silver hedgehog who was polishing it* While I'm here. Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, *gives the shield back to the hedgehog* taking care of the house. Boring! Where's the glory in that?

Laura: Abigail, one day you'll learn what Camelot means. Until then, you'll stay here with me.

Abigail: Oh, all right!

She took off the dress, threw it on the floor & ran out of the house in frustrated tears. Laura looked at a tapestry of herself, Robert, & Abigail in between them*

Laura: What would you do?

* * *

*Abigail went back to the Clucky coop & sighed*

Abigail: How am I ever going to do great things if I'm stuck here with these silly Cluckys?

*Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. She turned around & gasped, dropping an egg*

* * *

*Inside the house, flaming arrows shoot through the windows & one lands on the table. A larger flame breaks down the door & a hoard of black & white jackals swarm the house. Laura gasps as a jackal wearing a silver mask enters the house*

?: Knock, knock?

Laura: Who . . . Who are you? *The figure takes off his mask* *gasp* Zero!

Zero: Laura. I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd invade. How about a little kiss? *cups her chin* I hear your still single.

Laura:*slapping his hand away* Impertinent pig!

Zero: Is that a no?

Laura: I demand you leave immediately!

Zero: So rude. And after I came all this way just to see you.

Laura: What do you want?

Zero: Camelot.

*Zero singing*

Let's go back to war and violence

I'm so bored with peace and . . .

*The silver hedgehog's hands shake & he drops his cup*

SILENCE!

*A purple female cat hugs the hedgehog in fear*

Knights of Evil

Filled with fear

Your worst dream

That's my idea of fun

*He took Robert's shield from above the fireplace & threw it across the table. Laura caught it*

Laura: Your mad!

Zero: I'm so glad you noticed. I've been working at it for years.

Let darkness find it's sad ways

Let's go back to good old bad days

No more foolish acts of kindness

*He took out a red curved sword*

Maximilian and his Kingdom will be mine

*He cut Abigail's picture out of the tapestry*

Zero: And pretty Laura. Your going to help me.

Laura: I would sooner die!

*He pulled the ripped piece out & held it in front of the door*

Zero: I think you'll find you won't be able to RESIST!

*He put the piece in half to reveal Abigail being held by two of his men. Laura gasps*

Abigail: Mother!

*She was thrown at Zero's feet*

Laura: Don't you dare harm her!

*Two more of his men grabbed her. Abigail grabbed a mace from one jackal's belt*

Zero: Follow my plan . . . *just as Abigail was about to hit him, he caught the mace* And she won't be hurt.

* * *

*They went outside*

Zero: Years from now, no one will bother to recall your good King Maximilian, because all of this WILL BE MINE! THIS WILL ALL BE MINE!

*Zero singing*

I have a plan

It includes you

You, Laura

Will lead me to Camelot

Where I will claim all that is mine

In the back of your wagons

My men will all hide

You'll sit up front as the gates open wide

Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride

*One of the jackals presented a box to him & he took out a vile of green liquid*

With this potion

I bought from some witches

A drop on this Clucky

And watch as it switches

Into a weapon that I can use at will

Now this Clucky can kill

*He grabbed a Clucky, put two drops on it, throws the vile in the well, grabs an axe, then throws the Clucky & the axe in. The Clucky comes out as a axe-Clucky hybrid*

Zero: Tada! Behold, um, Bladebeak! *he pushes a jackal in the well & throws two chain maces after him. He turns into a jackal-weapon hybrid* Step right up and enter quickly! I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel! *a pile of weapons was put next to him* Yes, yes, into the water quickly now. Go you fools. Next, stand up straight now! Move it along! No, no, no, no, no, no, that one's no good! *one of his men let's go of Abigail & runs to the well* Prepare for the dawning of a new age! The Jackal age! Year one!

*Abigail hides in a crack in the wall behind her Mother*

Laura:*whispering* Go to Camelot. Warn Maximilian.

Abigail:*whispering* I won't leave you here.

Laura:*whispering* Abigail, Zero will be in Camelot in 3 days. Take the main road. Get there before us.

Abigail:*whispering* But Mother . . .

Laura:*whispering* Go! While you have the chance. Go, Abigail. Your our only hope. *Abigail hesitates, but obeys* Be careful, dear.

*All the jackals, who have been changed, start dancing around the well*

*Zero singing*

Only one will be revered

Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared

*Bladebeak joins in the dancing*

Zero: I'd just like to say a few words. I, ME, MINE!

You were mistaken if you believed

Zero was someone who'd crumble and leave

Now I'm back and I will be staying this time

I told you once

I told you twice

Everything you see before you

Every last bit of it

Will

Be

MINE

*The steam from the well turns into the three interlocked rings. The rings then turn into snakes & disappear as Zero chuckles evily*

Zero: To the wagons! Next stop, Camelot!

*Abigail was trying to sneak away when she saw the Griffin flying towards the farm. She quickly hid*

Zero: My faithful pet. How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land.

Griffin: Precisely.

Zero: My plan is perfect.

Griffin: Precisely.

Zero: Without the sword Maximilian is vulnerable.

Griffin: Precisely.

Zero: And now Excalibur is mine.

*The Griffin flinched*

Griffin: Here's where we enter a gray area.

*Zero grabbed him by the scruff of his neck*

Zero: Excuse me? You lost Excalibur! How?!

*Abigail climbed up a stone wall to listen closer*

Griffin: I was attacked by a falcon.

Zero: What?! My magnificent beast, outmatched by a puny, little pigeon?!

Griffin: It wasn't a pigeon. It was a falcon with silver wings.

Zero: Silver wings? Ooh, scary. *grabbed the Griffin by his ear* You stupid animal! Where is the sword now?!

Griffin: In a place of untold danger.

Zero: The Forbidden Forest.

*Abigail ran to the stables*

Griffin: Precisely, Master.

*Zero motioned with his finger for the Griffin to come closer & he obeyed*

Zero: Have I told you today how magnificently worth . . . LESS YOU ARE?! *ripes a feather off of the Griffin, who shrieks in pain* Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot! *hears a pasha, looks, & sees Abigail riding away on one* AAH! THE - THE GIRL! *turns to two of his men* You! You! *points at Bladebeak* And you, Fancy Feet! After her! And bring her back! *grabs the Griffin's beak* And you are going to take me to Excalibur!

*Abigail's pasha breaks through the gate & gallops down the road. Laura watches Abigail with tears in her eyes as she is forced into a wagon*

*Laura singing*

I pray you'll be my eyes

And watch her where she goes

And help her go be wise

Help me to let go

*Abigail reaches a signpost. One sign says "Camelot" & the other says "Forbidden Forest". She looks back & sees two of Zero's metal thugs chasing her, riding giant warthogs. She guides her pasha down the path that leads to the Forbidden Forest*

Every Mother's Prayer

Every child knows

*One of the thugs shoots arrows at her. They miss, but knock down a tree. It blocks her path*

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

Give her faith so she'll be safe

*She goes around the tree & through a shallow river*

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe

*When they reached the forest, Abigail's pasha got so frightened that it threw her off & ran away. Abigail saw The thugs coming & looked at the forest*

Abigail: The Forbidden Forest.

*Gathering her courage, she ran in. The two thugs' warthog stopped & lay on the ground. They started to run after her*

Bladebeak: We're not going in there are we?

Weapon-Jackal Hybrid: Chicken.

Bladebeak: But I've got a wife and two eggs at home. Hey! Don't leave me here!


	3. I Stand Alone

I Stand Alone

* * *

*Abigail ran through the forest with forest with the thugs hot on her trail. One of the branches undoes her ponytail, making her hair come loose. She continues running until she tripped & fell from a cliff & into a pond. She emerged from the water unhurt, but tangled in a net*

?:*off-screen* Hey! *Abigail turned around to see a male black & red striped hedgehog with blind eyes wearing a grey tunic over a light blue shirt, green tights, & brown boots holding a brown staff* That's my net.

*Abigail looked at him confused. Suddenly the two thugs came crashing in. The hedgehog gets his staff ready for battle. One thug picked up Bladebeak & threw him at the hedgehog. He dodged at the sound of a falcon's screech. With every screech he knew where to strike. He got knocked one thug into a rock's mouth (yes, mouth). At the sound of another screech, he activated a trap that sent the second thug into a whirlpool*

Abigail: Wow! That was incredible! How you smashed those creatures! How you . . . you avoided that . . . that thing! Your amazing! Your . . . *sees the hedgehog fiddling with the net* Not even listening to me.

Shadow: Great! It took me 6 weeks to make this net.

Abigail:*ties her hair back into a high ponytail* Your net? You saved my life. Thank you.

Shadow: Well, anyone can make a mistake.

*A fish he was holding slipped out of his hands*

Abigail:*chuckles* Oh, I get it. This is where King Maximilian sends his unfunny jesters, right?

Shadow:*chuckles sarcastically* And now I'll thank you.

Abigail: For what?

Shadow: For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Good day!

*He drops the net & starts to walk away*

Abigail: But wait. What's your name?

Shadow: It's Shadow.

Abigail: I'm Abigail. *she runs to catch up with him* Shadow! Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you? *eyes widen in realization* Oh, I didn't realize you were -

Shadow: What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?

Abigail: Blind.

Shadow:*chuckles sarcastically* You know I always forget that one.

*Abigail sighed in annoyance & kept following him. They didn't notice Bladebeak was following them. He hide behind a bush, but it moved away*

Bladebeak: Ah! Moving bush! Woo!

*The falcon chirps at Shadow*

Shadow: Not now, Ayden.

Abigail: Hey look! Your falcon has silver wings.

Shadow: Really? I'll have to take your word for that.

Abigail: Oh no, I'm sorry. It means he knows where Excalibur is.

Shadow: Sure he does. In Camelot. You know, big castle, lots of flags.

Abigail: No! It's somewhere in the forest. Zero has stolen it and he's taken my Mother hostage. That's why I'm here. We must find the sword and return it to Maximilian or Camelot and my Mother are doomed.

*Ayden lands on Shadow's arm & chirps*

Shadow: Excalibur is here? Right. We're going after it.

Abigail: Great!

*She started to follow, but he points his staff at her face*

Shadow: Not you. Me and Ayden. We work alone.

Abigail: Well, I see no reason why I can come along.

*She pushes the staff away*

*Shadow singing*

I know the sound of each rock and stone

And I embrace what other's fear

*He taps a stone with his staff & lifts him towards a cliff*

You are not to roam in this forgotten place

Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breaths

And I know each breath

For me it means life

For other's it's eath

*He walks on a fallen tree to a waterfall & creates an opening with his staff*

It's perfect balanced

Perfectly planned

More than enough for this man

*Neither are aware that Bladebeak is still following them. Abigail slowly goes through the water opening, but it closes on her. Shadow is now standing next to a giant tree*

Like every tree

Stands on it's own

Reaching for the sky

I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

*He walks along the tree roots. Abigail tries to keep up. Shadow steps on a cliff & leaf creatures fly around him*

I've seen your world

With these very eyes

Don't come any closer

Don't even try

I felt all the pain

And heard all the lies

In my world there's no compromise

*He walks up to a lake. The water creates little fountains that bring him up with each step. On fountain just brings Abigail up all together. Shadow steps on a tree stump that starts walking a little ways on it's roots. He then goes down a slide & enters a a grove of giant purple flowers*

Like every tree

Stands on it's own

reaching for the sky

I stand alone

*He grabs on to one flower & it flys away like a helicopter. Abigail touches a yellow flower but it shrinks down. She touches a purple one & it flys away. She barley manages to hold on to it*

I share my world

With no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

All by myself

I stand alone

*The flower brings Shadow to the top of a cliff*

All by myself

I stand alone

*Ayden lands on his arm. Abigail climbs onto the cliff*

Abigail: I stand alone too.

*Ayden lands on her shoulder*

Shadow: Ayden.

*Ayden nuzzles Abigail*

Abigail: I just need your help this once.

Shadow: All right, all right! But don't give me any trouble.

* * *

*Later, in another part of the forest, purple sticky liquid is poured all over Shadow*

Shadow:*shakes the liquid off* It's a fine mess you've gotten us into, Ayden.

*Abigail is touching the flowers, making them squirt out the purple liquid. She then steps on a patch of grass that forms a mouth. Shadow whacks it with his staff*

Abigail: Hey, this isn't so bad. I don't know why you made such a fuss. I've had a tougher time collecting eggs.

*Another patch of grass turns into a giant flytrap monster. Shadow throws a rock at it*

Shadow:*whispering* Trouble, trouble, trouble. With a capital T!

* * *

*The pond & the rock from earlier spit out the two thugs*

* * *

*In another part of the forest, Zero & his men are following the Griffin*

Zero: You wretched mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?!

*The Griffin puts on a monocle*

Griffin: It all looks so different from down here.

*Zero angrily grabs the monocle & throws it away. Bladebeak runs towards them & lands in a mud puddle*

Zero: You! Report!

Bladebeak: The girl is following a blind warrior hedgehog and the silver-winged falcon who knows where Excalibur is.

Zero:*grinning wickedly* They'll lead us right to it. *to his men* We're going after them!

* * *

*Meanwhile, the Knights had returned to Camelot empty-handed. Thorns had started to grow around the stone. The rings on the stone were glowing. Inside, the tower where the round table is was being repaired*

Rotor: Come on, men! We must repair this tower!

*In Maximilian's bedroom, Harvey Who is bandaging his arm*

Maximilian: Harvey, is there any news? Have the Knights found Excalibur?

Harvey Who: I'm afraid not.

Maximilian: Then I'll go after it myself.

*He tries to walk away, but stumbles & Harvey catches him*

Harvey Who: No. You have to regain your strength.

Maximilian: Is there anything your magic can do?

Harvey Who: You must rely on the courage of your people.

* * *

*Abigail, Shadow & Ayden go through the forest, unaware Zero & his men are following them*


	4. If I Didn't Have You

If I Didn't Have You

* * *

*As Abigail, Shadow, & Ayden made their way through a yellow fog, Shadow sniffed the air*

Abigail: Have you got a cold?

Shadow: Shhh!

Abigail: What is it?

Shadow: We're in Dragon Country*

Abigail:*sniffed the air* Oh, right. *as they walked, geysers of green & yellow liquid shot out of the ground* Are you sure this is Dragon Country? Shouldn't there be a sign or something? Hey, it could say "Welcome to Dragon Country. *they walked across a gorge on a dragon skeleton* You don't think we'll see any, do you? Is a group of Dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd . . .

Shadow: Quiet!

Abigail: What? Did you hear something?

Shadow: No. I just wanted you to be quiet.

*Abigail looked at him with an annoyed pout. Suddenly, something dropped in front of her. She looked up at the cliff & saw a line of shadows. As she did, she stepped in an egg, her foot was covered in green slime. As she tried to get the slime off, she didn't notice a Dragon fly over her. She turned around & saw Shadow was gone*

Abigail: Shadow! Where are you?!

*She goes to an egg shell & a hand suddenly grabbed her & pulled her down. It was Shadow*

Shadow: Shhh!

*They slowly looked out of the shell to see . . .

Abigail: Dragons!

?: Where!? I don't see any Dragons!

*She turned around & came face to face with a indigo tall-headed Dragon. They both screamed & ducked down. Abigail fell backwards & out of the eggshell. Shadow got his staff ready*

Abigail:*confused* But, you're Dragons?

Devon:*off-screen* Oh, heavens! Someone's found our hiding place!

Cornwall:*off-screen* Shut up, cricket ball! Let me handle this. We are Dragons! Ferocious hungry Dragons! So go away before we eat you!

*The dragon starts making a somewhat scary Shadow puppet. Abigail & Shadow just look at each other confused*

Devon:*off-screen* Good show, Corny. That is clever. *tapped his hand* Here, let me have a go.

*He makes a bunny shadow puppet*

Cornwall:*off-screen* Oh great! The bunny of death! They're already cringing in fear.

*He grabs Devon's hand & they start fighting. Shadow taps the eggshell with his staff & the Dragons pop out*

Devon: Please don't hurt us!

Shadow: And I thought you were ferocious dragons.

Cornwall: Well, not exactly. The real ferocious Dragons are those fire-breathing bullies out there.

Devon: Yes! They're always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around! I hate them!

*Shadow poked them with his staff*

Cornwall: Hey hey! Easy with the stick, buddy.

Shadow: What are you?

Devon: Well, frankly, we're the reasons cousins shouldn't marry.

*They came out of the eggshell to reveal a indigo two-headed Dragon. One head was tall & skinny & the other was short & fat. Abigail looked at them speechless. Devon sees Abigail*

Devon: Oh, Enchante, Mademoiselle. I'm Devon and this growth on my neck is Cornwall.

*Cornwall took her hand*

Cornwall: But you can call me Corny for short.

*Abigail giggled*

Devon: Yes, short on wits, manners, and charm. Everything I hold dear.

*Cornwall grabbed his nose*

Cornwall: How about holding your breath?

Shadow: Come on, Abigail. Let's go.

Cornwall: Hey, hey! Where are you going?

Abigail: To save Camelot.

Devon: Camelot! The restaurants. The theaters.

Cornwall: The waitresses. The actresses.

Devon: The Dragons.

*A dragon roared in the distance*

Devon & Cornwall: The Dragons?!

*Suddenly a giant dark green Dragon swooped down on them. Abigail grabbed Shadow's wrist & they ran. Ayden flew after them. The Dragon breathed fire at Devon & Cornwall, making them run as well. All 5 of them ran until they came to a green lake with eggs floating in it*

Abigail: Wait! What is it?!

*Devon & Cornwall started jumping across the eggs*

Devon: Don't worry. It's perfectly safe.

*Shadow poked his staff in the green liquid & it disintegrated*

Shadow: Safe?

*Abigail quickly hopped across*

Cornwall: As long as you don't step in it.

Shadow: Ayden!

*With Ayden's help Shadow slowly made his way across*

Abigail: Shadow, hurry!

Shadow: You think this is easy?!

*As he jumped to another egg, another Dragon suddenly appeared from behind the green waterfall & another sprang from the lake. They began chasing all 5 of them until they come to a path that splits two ways*

Cornwall:*looking down one way* Yikes! It's Dragon!

*Abigail looks closer*

Abigail: That's not a Dragon! It's a Griffin! *Zero & his minions emerge from the fog* And Zero! They've found us!

Cornwall: Down here!

*He & Devon jumped down a hole in the ground. Abigail, Shadow, & Ayden followed. Zero & his men were about to go after them when they see the dragons closing in. Zero & his men prepare for battle*

* * *

Abigail, Shadow, Ayden, Devon & Cornwall all fell down the hole. One by one they reach the bottom. Devon & Cornwall landed on a sharp stalactite. Then came Abigail & Ayden. As Abigail got up Shadow landed on top of her*

Abigail: Are you sure we're safe down here?

*Devon & Cornwall struggled to get the stalactite out of their bottom*

Cornwall: It's a lot safer down here than it is up there.

Devon: We know all the best escape routes.

Cornwall: We've been dodging those bullies since we were 200 years old.

*They got the stalactite out & threw it away. It hit Shadow, knocking him over*

Devon: Were we ever that young?

Cornwall: Of course we were, you moron!

Devon: I'm not a moron!

Cornwall: Yes, you are!

Devon: No, I'm not!

Shadow: With all that bickering, I'm surprised you haven't fried each other.

Devon: Frie? We can't even simmer.

*He tries to breath fire, but coughs up smoke*

Cornwall: Yeah, you see, unlike most Dragons, he can't breath fire or fly. Hmm, sad really.

Devon: Oh excuse - moi, Mr. Self-Denial, but WE can't breath fire or fly.

Cornwall: Only cause your holding me back. If I didn't have you I could do a lot of things.

*Cornwall singing*

I'd be rocking with the Dinos

*He played a dinosaur's ribcage like a xylophone*

Swinging with the rhinos

*He danced with a rhino*

I'd de-dragoniz this cave in a minute

*He sat in front of a TV, but turned ot off when Devon appeared on the screen*

Cornwall, they would sing

'Cause I would be the Dragon King

*Devon held him up high like in "The Lion King"*

I would love this world

Without you in it

If I didn't have you

*He threw a dart at Devon's head on a dartboard. Then his head appeared in a lava lamp*

Devon: If you didn't have me?

If I didn't have you

*A dish erupts from a little volcano. Cornwall takes off the lid to reveal Devon's head*

Devon: Well how about if I didn't have you, huh?

*Cornwall shoved an apple in his mouth*

*Cornwall & Devon singing*

Oh, what I could be if there was only me

Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you

Abigail: Stop bickering and get your act together.

Devon: Act! Did someone say act? I can act!

*Devon singing*

If only I had separate parts

My career would be the arts

*He made a sculpture of Cornwall in "Venus de Milo" style*

I'd be the star of Camelot

*His silhouette was next to a castle*

You'd be the half

That the whole world forgot

If I didn't have you

*The castle turned into a ball & the ball turned into Cornwall's head. He threw the head in the air & hit landed back on their body. He zips it in place*

Cornwall: I shouldn't be so lucky.

If I didn't have you

Cornwall: Oh, wait you'd be dead

*Devon & Cornwall singing*

Oh, what I could be if there was only me

Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you

Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you

Devon: Trapped! Aah! Trapped!

Cornwall: Stuck here with you for 500 years!

Devon: Oh dear, it's learned to count.

Cornwall: If you got me a good lawyer, I would have split 400 years ago

Devon: Now, listen here pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!

Cornwall: Oh? Well, do you usually go?

*Devon turned into Godzilla & breaths fire at Cornwall*

*Devon singing*

I'd be a fire-breathing lizard

*They turned into a giant balloon*

*Cornwall singing*

I'd be one high-flying Wizard

*Devon then used a jackhammer to cut the cliff Cornwall was standing on*

*Devon singing*

You'd be nothing without me

You'd be extinct!

You'd cease to be

Cornwall: I'm so tired of your nagging.

Devon: And I'm so tired of your bragging.

Cornwall: Without me you'd have no brain.

Devon: With which to think

*Cornwall singing*

I'd be rocking with the dinos

Swinging with the rhinos

*Devon singing*

If only I had separate parts

My career would be the arts

*Cornwall singing*

I'd de-dragonizthis cave in a minute

*Devon singing*

I'd be the star of Camelot

You'd be the half

That the whole world forgot

*Cornwall singing*

Cornwall, they would sing

'Cause I would be the Dragon King

*Cornwall & Devon singing*

I would love this world without you in it

If I didn't have you

*Chorus singing*

If I didn't have you

If I didn't have you

If I didn't have you

Devon: This way! Let me lead

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Cornwall: No, this way, twinkletoes.

*Cornwall & Devon singing*

Life would be so sweet

If these were both my feet

What I'd do if I didn't have you

I got you babe

Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you

*Abigail clapped*

Abigail: Come on, Shadow.

Cornwall: You don't need him honey. Now you've got Cornwall keeping an eye on ya.

*They started walking through the cave*

* * *

*They made it out of the cave*

Shadow: Well, the good news is we're out of Dragon Country. The better news is this is where we say goodbye.

Devon: But you can't leave us here! If we try to go back, we'll be banished! Ostracized. Exiled.

Cornwall: Not to mention kicked out.

Abigail: Why?

Cornwall: We just broke the Dragom's cardinal rule!

Devon: What? Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit?

Cornwall:*grabbing Devon's head* No, you moron. Never help a Mobian.

Shadow: Come on Abigail. We must make camp before dark.

Devon: Camp?

Abigail: Shadow, let's take them with us. Please.

Shadow: Oh, I suppose so. But no more singing!

Devon: How do you feel about interpetive dance?

*Abigail giggled & Shadow groaned*

* * *

*Elsewhere in the forest, Zero & his men had stopped for the night. They had a Dragon roasting over a fire. Bladebeak brought a leg to Zero*

Bladebeak: Dragon a la King! *Zero takes it & takes a bit* It's such a pleasant relief from, uh, chicken.

Zero: I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl, a blind man, and a pigeon! *to the Griffin* Find them all and report back to me! *the Griffin didn't answer, so he grabbed it's head* Did you hear me?

Griffin: Sorry, Master. My mouth was full

Zero: Typical. Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners. *the Griffin flies away* And no mistakes! Or I'll make space on the spite for you. *to Bladebeak* Hey, useless! Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on. *Bladebeak runs off* As soon as I have Excalibur, we'll join them and the Kingdom will be mine.

*Zero laughs maniacally as the smell of cooked dragon floats through the forest*

* * *

*Meanwhile, our heroes make their way through the forest*

Cornwall: I'm starving. All these heroics worked up my appetite. *smells the meat* Hey, hey. Something smells delicious.

Devon: Ooh, yes. I could whip up a little something.

Shadow: Well, here's where we stop.

Abigail: Stop? But what about Excalibur?

Shadow: No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark.

Abigail: Well, my Father, Sir Robert, would have.

*Shadow stops & turns to her in shock. Later, Cornwall was trying to make a fire*

Cornwall: C'mon baby, c'mon! Light my fire!

Devon: You know, there's nothing more pathetic than a flame-retarded Dragon.

*Devon took a go at it*

Cornwall: Hey, Devon! You blew fire! No, no. My mistake. Just hot air!

*Devon was about to say something, when all the sticks suddenly sprouted legs & ran away. A little ways away, Shadow & Abigail were talking*

Shadow: Abigail, I must tell you. I knew your Father.

Abigail: You did?

Shadow: I used to live in Camelot.

* * *

*5 years ago, Shadow's eyes were a red color. He was moving hay with a pitchfork*

* * *

**Shadow:*off-screen* I was a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a Knight.**

* * *

*The scene changes to the horses trapped in there stalls by fire*

* * *

**Shadow:*off-screen* One night, there was a fire.**

* * *

*As he got the horses out, one of them kicked him in the face. Slowly, he lost his vision*

* * *

**Shadow:*off-screen* I rushed to save the horses, but . . . well, I was hurt. At first, all I could see were shapes, then shadows. Finally, my world went black.**

* * *

*Later, Shadow was with Robert in front of what was left of the stables*

* * *

**Shadow:*off-screen* After I lost my sight, your Father was the only one who still believed in me. He taught me that a Knight's strength comes from his heart and his loyalty to the oath of Camelot.**

* * *

*Robert gave him his staff & he taught him how to use it. Harvey watched from afar, with Ayden on his shoulder. Robert drew his sword*

Robert: United We Stand . . .

Shadow: Now and Forever . . .

* * *

Shadow: Any hope I had of becoming a Knight, died with him.

Abigail: I felt that way too. But I knew he would never want me to give up. He wouldn't want you to give up either. Your as good as any Knight in Camelot.

Shadow: You really think so?

*Abigail smiles & nods. She gently takes his hand & squeezes it*

* * *

*Devon & Cornwall are currently chasing one of the sticks*

Cornwall: Hey stick! Come back! Come back, stick! *Ayden laughs at them* I've got three words for you, birdie. Dinner. Is. Served.

*He grabs Ayden & swallows him, but he comes out Devon's mouth*

* * *

Abigail: And how did you find Ayden?

Shadow: I didn't. When I came to live here, Ayden found me. He just appeared one day as if destiny were watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you *a gaint red plant* and what can heal you. *a purple leaf* With Ayden as my eyes, I can survive anything. Look I'll show you. I take my position, face my fears, *he poked the red plant with his staff & a tounge with a red bulb came out* and hold my ground until the last, possible moment, waiting for Ayden's signal, *Ayden screeches, he dodges the tounge & hits the bulb* to evade! See? Simple. Now you try.

*He hands his staff to Abigail*

Abigail: All right. No problem.

Shadow: Take your position.

Abigail: Take my position.

Shadow: Face your fears.

Abigail: Face my fears.

Shadow: And hold your ground until the last possible moment.

*The plant attacks & Abigail tries to hit it, but misses. She fell backwards into Shadow's arms*

Shadow: Well, you moved too soon.

Abigail: Uh-huh.

*Shadow stares into blank space & Abigail blushes. Suddenly, Devon & Cornwall ruin the moment*

Devon: Stand clear!

Cornwall: Coming through!

Devon: Mind your backs!

Cornwall:*to Shadow* Nice try, buddy.

Devon: I say, Abby, do you have a light?

* * *

*At his campsite, Zero picks up a handful of hot coals*

Zero: When I get my hands on that girl . . .

*He growls & crushes the coals in his hand*


	5. Ambush - Looking Through Your Eyes

Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes

* * *

*The next morning, the group had reached a forest of giant thorns. Ayden flys over the branches & chirps*

Shadow: Ayden's spotted Excalibur! It must be near! Come on, let's go!

*The 4 of them ran to where Ayden was. When they got there, Ayden dropped a belt in Abigail's hands*

Abigail: Look! This must be from Excalibur. But, where's the sword?

Shadow: Someone must have taken it *started examining a giant footprint* or something.

Abigail: Oh, now we'll never find Excalibur in time!

Shadow: If we follow these tracks, we -

Abigail: Well, this is all your fault.

Shadow: My fault?

Abigail: Yes! If we hadn't stopped . . .

*Ayden started squawking like crazy*

Shadow: Quiet!

Abigail: We should have kept going.

Shadow: Shhh!

Abigail: I have to save my Mother.

Shadow: Please. I need to hear.

*Suddenly, a arrow grazed him on the side, making fall to the ground in pain. Abigail gasped & saw Zero & his men closing in on them*

Abigail: Shadow!

Zero: Get them!

Abigail: No!

*Just as Zero was about to strike Shadow with his sword, Ayden blocked his vision & Shadow hit him in the face with his staff. Abigail helped Shadow get up & escorted him to safety. Zero's men charged through the thorns cutting any in their way. Suddenly, the trees opened their eyes & attacked the metal thugs. Devon & Cornwall ran away, dodging the branches the whole way. Abigail looked back to see Zero charging toward them with his sword fully drawn. Thinking fast, she set Shadow down, grabbed a vine & lassode one of the tree's arms & pulled it. The tree trapped Zero & his men with it's hand. Abigail picked up Shadow & they hobbled away*

Weapon-Jackal Hybrid: We're trapped!

* * *

*On the main road, heading to Camelot, Laura sat in one of the wagons, looking at the stars & moon*

Laura: My brave daughter. Please be safe.

*Bladebeak looked at her sadly. Suddenly, one of Zero's men enters the wagon laughing evily*

Weapon-Jackal Hybrid: Nobody can stop Zero's plan to take over Camelot!

Laura: You don't know my daughter!

*He leaves & she sadly looks out the window again*

* * *

(We are now at my second favorite part of the movie)

*In the Forbidden Forest, it had begun to rain as Abigail helped Shadow get to cave for safety & shelter. She layed him against a rock & put a purple leaf on his wound. Devon & Cornwall watch in sadness*

Abigail: Please. Don't die. I can't do this on my own. I'm sorry. It's all my fault you were hurt. I just kept talking when I should have been quiet. I've never been any help to anyone.

*She turns away & crys. Shadow turned towards her & put his hand on her shoulder*

Shadow: Shhh! Your wrong.

*Abigail turned back towards him & he put his hand to her face, wiping away her tears*

*Shadow singing*

Look at the sky

Tell me what do you see

Just close your eyes and describe it to me

*For a brief moment, he could see her face*

The heavens are Sparkling with starlight tonight

That's what I see through your eyes

*Abigail singing*

I see the heavens each time that you smile

I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles

And suddenly I Know why life is worthwhile

*The purple leaf heals Shadow's wound*

That's what I see through your eyes

*Abigail & Shadow singing*

That's what I see through your eyes

*She hugs him & helps him stand up. The group exits the cave*

Here in the night

I see the sun

Here in the dark our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise

Looking through your eyes

*Devon breaks down in joyful tears & Cornwall shields himself with a big leaf*

I see a night I wish could last forever

I see a world we're meant to see together

*Abigail & Shadow walk to a small patch of red plants. Shadow pokes one & a red tounge comes out. He lifts his staff up & Abigail gets in between him & it. Working together, they dodge the plant's attacks perfect*

And it is so much more than I remember

*Shadow singing*

More than I remember

*Abigail singing*

More than I have known

*Shadow lifts his staff up again as Abigail turns to face him. He lowers the staff & hugs her. She hugged him back. Ayden, picking up a fistful of water, creates the 3 interlocked rings around them*

*Abigail & Shadow singing*

Here in the night

I see the sun

Here in the dark our two hearts are one

*The plants start attacking Devon & Cornwall. They dodge as best they can, but end up getting tied up by the tounges & kissed by them. Shadow & Abigail both laugh as they hold hands*

It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise

Looking through your eyes

*The group walks past a waterfall. Abigail creates an opening in the water with her hand*

Looking through your eyes

* * *

*Meanwhile, in the forest of thorns, Zero & the Griffin dig themselves out from under the tree monster's hands*

Griffin: Well, Master, we lost them again.

*Zero grabbes it by the ears & is about to hit him until he sees the groups tracks*

Zero: Ah. That's where they went.


	6. Ogre

Ogre

* * *

*Our group of heroes walk through a very thick fog*

Abigail: Uh-oh.

Shadow: What is it?

Abigail: We've lost the tracks. *suddenly, a loud growl was heard* Tell me that was your stomach.

Shadow: No. Just the ogre.

Devon: Oger?!

Cornwall: Well, see ya! Good luck. Have a nice life. Whatever's left of it.

Abigail: What's so scary about ogers?

*Suddenly, a giant dragon skeleton was dropped on top of them*

Devon: Their appetite!

*Abigail & Shadow were trapped under the ribcage*

Cornwall: Oh, no! I think it's Uncle Yorik!

Devon:*picks up the skeleton's skull* Alas, poor Yorik. I knew him well.

*Ayden starts chirping frantically*

Shadow: Quick! Get out of the way!

*They got out of the skeleton just before the ogre stepped on it. Abigail looks up to see something drop from it's head. She picks it up*

Abigail: It's the scabbard from Excalibur! *she watched the ogre enter it's cave* He does have the sword.

* * *

*The group entered the cave*

Shadow:*whispering* Ogres sleep during the day. We'll wait for him to fall asleep. Then we'll grab the sword.

Devon:*whispering* Define 'we'.

Shadow:*whispering* Shhh. Quiet. The slightest noise and we're finished.

*The group tip-toed through the cave*

Devon:*whispering* Oooh, charming place. I must get the name of his decorator.

*They made it to the end of the tunnel*

Shadow:*whispering* What's he doing?

Abigail:*whispering* I don't see him.

Shadow:*whispering* He's here. I can smell him.

*Suddenly, everything began to shake. The ogre moved into view*

Abigail:*whispering* You're right. He is here.

Shadow:*whispering* Where's Excalibur?

Abigail:*whispering* He's using it as a toothpick!

Shadow:*whispering* Tell me when he falls asleep.

*As soon as he said that, the ogre yawned & laid down, making the whole cave shake*

Cornwall:*whispering* Let me guess, he fell asleep.

Shadow:*whispering* Describe the layout.

Abigail:*whispering* There's a ledge which hangs just above the sword. But it must be a 20 foot drop.

*Shadow used his staff to measure Cornwall, then walks away. Devon & Cornwall look at each other confused*

* * *

*Soon, Devon & Cornwall's tail is looped around a rock as they hold Shadow's feet. Abigail has her knees looped around his staff*

Abigail:*whispering* Lower me down more.

*Zero & his men enter the cave*

Metal-Jackel Hybrid: Hey, boss, look! It's Excali-

*Zero shoved a mace in his mouth*

Zero:*whispering* I hate ogers. Walk this way.

*His men try to tip-toe after him, but make too much noise. Zero groans in irritation. Devon spots them*

Devon:*whispering* Oh, no! It's him!

Shadow:*whispering* Hey!

Devon:*whispering* Oops.

*Everyone started to loose their grip, but held on. Abigail reached for Excalibur. Zero got on the Griffin, but as it took off, dust flew everywhere, making it sneeze. Everyone gasped. The ogre started to open it's eyes*

Abigail: Uh-oh, nap times over! Quick! Swing me back and forth! *starts hypnotizing the ogre* You are getting very sleepy. Sleepy.

Shadow:*whispering* Can

*With 1 more swing, Abigail grabs the sword*

Abigail:*whispering* Got it!

*With Ayden's help, Devon & Cornwall start to pull them up. Zero & the Griffin make a dive for Excalibur, but the ogre starts yawning, blocking their way. The heroes make a run for it. Zero's men try to go after them, but the ogre slams his hand on them while stretching. The minions blink. The ogre started to change positions, trapping Zero & the Griffin under it's bottom*

Zero: The ogre's butt!

Griffin: Well, Master, at least things can't get any worse.

Zero: Wanna bet?

*As the group ran for the exit, Zero & the Griffin flew past them, via farts*

Cornwall: Watch it!

*Zero & the Griffin crash into a wall. The group runs past them*

Zero: Seize them!

Griffin: Yes, Master.

*Devon & Cornwall ran out of the cave, but stopped at a ledge*

Cornwall: There's no way out!

Abigail: There's one way out! You'll have to fly!

Devon: We can't fly. *to the audience* We explained that before our song.

*Abigail & Shadow bumped into them, making the whole group fall off the cliff*

Cornwall: Houston, we have a PROBLEM!

*They all start sliding down the hill. Zero's men stop at the cliff. Zero then kicks them off*

Zero: After you.

*Ayden flys into view. The Griffin goes after him. Ayden starts flying around Zero, making the Griffin fly towards the cliff, crashing into it, making Zero fall off. The group is still sliding down the hill with Zero's men hot on their trail*

Devon: Ladies and gentlemen, please put your seats in the upright position!

Cornwall: Assume the crash position and hope you don't smell your socks!

Devon: Tray tables up and . . .

Cornwall: Put away your sandwiches . . .

Devon: For turbulence!

Cornwall: Hold on, gang! I think we're going in!

Devon: Help! Mayday! Mayday!

*He grabs a root, making the group turn. Zero, his men, & the Griffin crash into a wall of rocks. Devon & Cornwall's tail starts catching on fire from all the sliding*

Devon: We know you do have a choice so thank you for flying Dragon Air! OW! OW! OWW!

*They crash into a pond, extinguishing the flames*

Cornwall: Tell you what. Next time you try to fly and we'll hold on.


	7. Where I Belong - Captured

Where I Belong/Captured

* * *

Abigail: We did it. We did it. I can't believe it! We did it!

Shadow: Congratulations.

*Abigail pulled the sword out of it's scabbard*

Abigail: Wow. So this is Excalibur.

*Devon & Cornwall started arguing over getting to hold the sword*

Shadow: No! Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Maximilian. Come on, Abby.

* * *

*Back on the main road, Laura looks out the wagon window sadly*

* * *

*Back in the forest, Abigail was helping Shadow over a rock. Shadow had Excalibur strapped to his back*

Abigail: Shadow, do you think my Mother's safe?

Shadow: If she's anything like you, I'm sure she's fine. We must hurry. There isn't much time left.

Cornwall: The first Dragons to enter Camelot! We'll be famous!

Devon: I can see us on the poster now. Presenting . . . The Wonderful Devon . . . and his little head Cornwall.

*Ayden flys in front of them & chirps*

Abigail: Shadow, up ahead. The sky.

Shadow: The end of the Forbidden Forest.

*Abigail looks back at Shadow, excited*

Shadow: It's okay. You go on ahead. *she let's go of his hand & runs ahead* I'll be . . . right behind you.

*Shadow starts walking slowly & sadly*

Cornwall: Why don't you shut up? How 'bout "Cornwall and his obnoxious taking wart?"

*Shadow became irritated & swung his staff at them. They ducked*

Shadow: Knock it off.

Cornwall: I don't know what's eating this guy.

Devon: Envy. Poor lad.

*Ayden led Abigail to the last of the Forbidden Arts. She pushed a branch out of the way to reveal Camelot in the distance*

Abigail: Camelot. Oh, Shadow! It's so beautiful. I wish you can see it.

*He walked up to her & handed her Excalibur*

Shadow: I have seen it and there was no place for me.

Abigail: Shadow, what's wrong.

Shadow: Take Excalibur to Maximilian. You don't have much time.

*He turns to leave, but Abigail blocks his path*

Abigail: But we'll deliver the sword together!

Shadow: No. You deliver it. I . . . I don't belong in that world.

*He walks back to the forest*

Abigail:*tears forming in her eyes* But you belong in mine.

* * *

*Shadow continues walking in sadness*

*Shadow singing*

Like every tree stands on it's own

Reaching for the sky

I stand alone

*Ayden chirps at him*

Shadow: You don't understand. In Camelot, she'd only see me through their eyes. Not a Knight. Not a man. *sheds a tear* Not anything.

I share my world

With no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

* * *

*Abigail also slowly walks in sadness. Cornwall & Devon were right behind her*

Cornwall: Forget about him. You're better off alone. He walks funny. He even looks funny. People throw darts at him.

Devon: How can you be so cold-blooded?

Cornwall: I'm a reptile.

*He stuck his tounge out with a hiss*

Devon: Listen, you Jurassic twit! Abigail deserves someone who will love her. Someone . . . who'll hold her in his arms. Who runs his fingers through her hair. Look deeply in her eyes and . . . make her feel like a real woman.

*He kissed Cornwall on the lips, causing them both to go green in the face. They started gagging, spitting, & sputtering*

Cornwall: I got your tounge on my gums!

*Abigail continues down the road. She then stops & looks at Excalibur*

Abigail: I'm going back for Shadow.

*Before she could even take a step back towards the Forbidden Forest, she was surrounded & captured by Zero's Metal-Jackal Hybrids*

Zero: I'll take that. *he takes Excalibur* Excalibur. Mine forever. *to Abigail* You've been quite annoying, for a girl.

*Devon & Cornwall were coming around the corner*

Devon: Cheer up. When we get to Camelot, we'll be kissed by the world's most beautiful woman.

Cornwall: Right! We're a giant lizard with two heads. We'll have to beat them off with a stick.

*They stopped when they saw Zero & quickly hid*

Zero: I've waited 10 years to hold this sword. And now I'll make sure I'll hold it forever. *he took out his green potion bottle, opened it, & put a drop on his hand & the sword* Prepare for the dawning of a NEW AGE!

Abigail: NO!

*In a flash of green smoke & fire, Excalibur merged to Zero's hand. Bladebeak became scared & ran into the wagon*

Griffin: Chicken!

Zero: It's hot. *cupped Abigail's chin* Don't worry, little girl. I'll make sure Max gets it back. Or gets it in the back as the case may be. Throw her in the wagon.

*His men threw her into the wagon*

Laura:*off-screen* Abigail!

Abigail: Mother.

*She saw her Mother & fell into her arms*

Laura: Oh, thank heavens your safe.

Abigail: I failed you, Mother. And now, Camelot will be lost.

*She cried into her Mother's lap*

Laura: No, dear. You were brave.

Zero: What a touching reunion. But all this love is making me nauseous. And you've got a job to do, Laura. Remember if you don't . . .

Metal-Jackal Hybrid: I'll do my job on her.

*Another thug grabbed Laura's arm & pulled her out of the wagon*

Laura: Don't lose hope.

* * *

*Devon & Cornwall caught up with Shadow*

Devon: I say, Shadow, something awful's happened!

Cornwall: Yeah, don't just stand here. We've got to go!

Devon: Abigail's been captured!

Cornwall: And Zero's got Excalibur!

*Shadow looked up in shock*

Shadow: What?! Take me to her! Come on, Ayden.

*Ayden chirps & flys after him*

Cornwall: They'd be halfway to Camelot by now!

Devon: Cornwall's right. We'd have to fly to get there in time. Zero drives me completely nuts! He makes me so mad and angry!

Cornwall: He's definitely a jerk! A giant jerk!

*They were so busy ranting, they didn't realize that they were flying*

Devon: That foul barbarian! Wait till we get our hands on him! I'll tear him limb from limb!

*Ayden saw them flying & goes back to tell Shadow*

Cornwall: Yeah, we'll show him a thing or two. Won't we?

*Shadow moved his staff underneath them*

Devon: Yes. We darn well will.

Shadow: You're flying.

Devon:*looks down* Gosh. He's right. We are flying.

Cornwall: I did it! I'm great! I love me! *he kissed his biceps* I did it!

*Devon hit him on the head*

Devon: Excuse me, egomaniac. You mean I did it.

*Suddenly, they stopped flying & they landed in a mud puddle*

Shadow: Don't you get it? The only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything. There must be something you can agree on. You both love Abigail, don't you?

*Devon & Cornwall looked at each other*


	8. Just Knighted

Just Knighted

* * *

*Storm clouds were forming overhead as the wagon approached Camelot. The Griffin flew overhead. Zero had hidden himself with a black cloak & his men were hiding in the wagons*

Guard 1: Wagons approaching!

Zero:*whispering to Laura* Not a word. And let's all keep our heads, shall we?

*Laura look back into the wagon. She saw Abigail bound & gagged. A Metal-Jackal Hybrid had one of it's knife fingers at her throat. She turned back to the front, scared*

Guard 2: It's Lady Laura! Lower the bridge at once!

*The drawbridge opened. Zero grinned evily*

* * *

*Inside the castle, one of the guards entered the King's room*

Guard 3: Pardon me, my King. Lady Laura has payed us a surprise visit.

Maximilian: Oh, good. Tell her I'll receive her at the Round Table.

* * *

*The wagons entered the marketplace. Zero kept his face hidden*

Zero: Steady. Steady.

*Suddenly, one of the wagon wheels bumped over a rock, causing it to jolt. Inside the wagon, using the opportunity, Abigail swept her legs under the Metal-Jackal Hybrid, making him fall through the floor & hit the stone ground, sparks flying everywhere. She dodged his claws as they pierced through the floor. Bladebeak came over & decided to help*

Bladebeak: Bladebeak, at your service.

*He used his 'beak' to cut through Abigail's binds. Once she was free, she took off her gag*

*Outside, the wagons stopped in front of the castle gates*

Guard 4: Lady Laura?

*Abigail came out of the wagon*

Abigail: Hey, it's a trap!

*Everyone gasped in fright & Zero reveals himself*

Zero: ATTACK!

*His men burst out of the wagons & the Knights prepare for battle*

Zero: SEAL OFF THE CASTLE!

*The villagers ran for their lives. Zero charges towards the castle with two of his men behind him. The Knights try to fight off the Metal-Jackal Hybrids, but their weapons are useless against them*

Guard 5: Zero has breached the castle keep! The King is still inside!

*Abigail looks for a way in & spots one of the towers*

Abigail: Mother, I must help the King!

*She runs towards the tower*

Bladebeak: Don't worry. We'll be fine.

*She ran up to the wall & tried to reach the tower, but the Griffin attacked her along with two Metal-Jackal Hybrids. They chased her to the edge of the wall. She started to loose her balance & began to fall, but Shadow caught her with his staff*

Abigail: Shadow! You came back!

Shadow: Heads up!

*Abigail dodged as Devon & Cornwall knocked the two thugs away*

Shadow: Sorry I'm late. I hate flying coach.

*Abigail hugged him*

Abigail:*sees Devon & Cornwall* You're flying!

Devon: Yes, we're frequent flyers now.

* * *

*Inside the castle, Maximilian heads for the Round Table*

Maximilian: Laura?

*But instead he sees Zero sitting at his chair*

Zero: Ta-da!

Maximilian: Zero!

Zero: Pleased to see me?

*The doors locked behind him, so Maximilian picked up a spear*

Zero: A spear? *chuckles* How stone age. A King would hold a nobler weapon. A King would hold Excalibur.

* * *

Shadow: Where's Zero?

Abigail: He has the King trapped inside. There's no way in!

Shadow: The King. Wait! I know a way! Through the stables!

*Suddenly, the Griffin dies towards them, but Ayden attacks him. The Griffin starts to chase after him. Abigail looked down & spots a haystack cart with a horse*

Abigail: Give me your hand. Jump!

*They jump. Abigail lands in the hay & Shadow lands in the driver's seat*

Abigail: What are you doing?!

Shadow: I'm driving!

Abigail: Are you sure that's a good idea?!

Shadow: No problem! Hang on!

Abigail: Shadow, on your left! Your other left! No, Shadow, right! Right!

Shadow: Coming through!

Abigail: Look out!

Shadow: Look out!

*Just then, they crash, as the hay catches fire. They land in a pile of sacks if flour*

Shadow: See? That wasn't so bad, was it?

*Abigail just rolled her eyes*

* * *

*Inside, Zero was attacking Maximilian*

Zero: So many memories in this room. Makes me want to puke. You said everyone at this table was equal. Well, I have something sweeter. Revenge!

* * *

*Shadow opens a door to a secret passageway*

Shadow: These tunnels lead to the Round Table.

*They walk together through a dark tunnel*

Abigail: I can't see.

Shadow: Don't worry. I'll be your eyes.

* * *

*Outside, the Griffin catches Ayden*

Griffin: Finally, Silver Wings, you're mine.

*Suddenly, he felt his tail yanked*

Devon: Excuse me?

*He looked down & saw Devon & Cornwall*

Cornwall: Pick on somebody your own size. Let's barbecue this bully!

Devon: I couldn't agree more.

*They both took a deep breath & blew fire, making the Griffin screech in pain. He dropped Ayden & the two-headed Dragon caught him*

Cornwall: Hang on, little birdie!

*They chase after the Griffin, still blowing fire at it*

* * *

*Back inside, Abigail & Shadow entered the room with the Round Table through the floor. They see Zero still attacking Maximilian*

Zero: I'm gonna have fun getting rid of you more than when I got rid of Sir Robert!

*Abigail clenched her fists in anger. She starts to climb a scaffolding*

Shadow:*whispering* Abby, no!

Maximilian: I may not survive . . . But you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot!

Zero: Well, I've got to start somewhere.

*Maximilian dodges another strike, but Zero grabs him by the collar*

Zero: Say hello to your new King!

Maximilian: You're no King!

Zero: You're right. Perhaps . . . I'm more of a GOD!

*He lifts Maximilian in the air & throws him across the room*

Abigail:*off-screen* Hey, Zero!

*He looks up & sees Abigail standing on a wooden beam attached to a rope*

Zero: YOU!

Abigail: I will not serve a false King!

*Zero growls. Abigail swings down on the beam & knocks him through the window. The glass shatters & they land in the courtyard with the stone, covered in vines. She looks up & sees Zero coming towards her like a predator stalking it's prey. She looks at the magic stone & gets an idea*

Zero: You . . . Your in the way, just like your Father! *he slices at her, but she dodges every strike* Since you're dying to be like him . . . Let's see if I can help you out!

*He corners Abigail in front of the stone. She touches it & it's magic swirls around her hand. Just as he is about to strike, Shadow comes up behind him. But Zero spots him, turns around & slices his staff in half. Shadow kneels on the ground, looking for his staff*

Zero: Oops. You probably needed that! *he grabs Shadow by the shoulder & throws him to Abigail, who catches him* Where's your pigeon now?!

Abigail:*whispering* Hold your ground until the last possible moment.

Shadow:*whispering* Yes, and you give the signal.

Zero: Two for the price of one! This mist be my lucky day!

Abigail: NOW!

*They moved out of the way & Zero missed them. Excalibur got stuck in the stone*

Zero: Oh no. The stone.

*He pulled & pulled, but he couldn't free the sword. He then screams in pain as the stone's magic releases a wave of magic that spreads throughout the land. The Metal-Jackal Hybrids turn back to their true forms. Bladebeak was a normal Clucky again. Devon & Cornwall got separated, but only for a little while. Maximilian's arm becomes fully healed. One big finale wave hits Shadow. Zero laughed as the magic from the stone destroyed him. When the light dies down, Abigail looks at Shadow & sees him lying on the ground unconscious*

Abigail: Shadow!

*She ran up to him & put his head on her lap. Slowly, he began to open his eyes*

Shadow: . . . see

Abigail: What?

Shadow:*gets up* Abby! I can see!

*She smiled at him & hugged him. Devon & Cornwall landed in the courtyard. They all watched as Maximilian pulled Excalibur from the stone*

* * *

*A few days later, Abigail entered the room with the Round Table with her hair down & wearing a glittering white dress with a crown of white flowers in her hair. Shadow is standing next to King Maximilian wearing his Knight uniform. Devon & Cornwall blow each other's noses*

Laura: Abigail. *she turned to her Mother who handed her her Father's shield* You forgot this. Take it. It's yours.

*Abigail smiled, hugged her Mother, & went to the King*

Maximilian:*tapping Shadow & Abigail's shoulders with Excalibur* I dub thee Sir Shadow. I dub thee Lady Abigail. Thank you for saving Camelot. You have reminded us that a Kingdom's strength is based on the strength of the King, but the strength of the people. From this day forward, you will sit as Knights of the Round Table.

*Abigail smiled with happiness. Her dream had come true. Everyone cheered. Music began & everyone danced. Abigail & Shadow danced together*

Abigail: Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?

Shadow: Hmm, not quite . . . everything.

*They shared a kiss. Devon & Cornwall get all teary eyed. Devon then made kissing noises at Cornwall*

Cornwall: Hey, don't even think about it!

*Ayden flies around Abigail & Shadow & then to Harvey*

Harvey Who: Well done, Ayden.

* * *

*Later, Abigail & Shadow are riding her pasha. On the back of the horse was a sign that said "Just Knighted". Together they rode off to a new adventure*


End file.
